metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Brinstar
Brinstar was an underground complex of caverns and jungles on Zebes that appears in most Metroid games. Home to many creatures, Brinstar is used as a Space Pirate base, and is relatively easy to navigate. The area appeared in Metroid, Zero Mission, and Super Metroid. In Metroid and Zero Mission, the area was covered in blue rock; while Super Metroid retained some rooms from this part of the area, it expanded Brinstar to also include green jungle sections as well as red-soiled swamp areas as well as pink material. Kraid's Lair is a sub-section of Brinstar. In Metroid Powerups *2 Missile Tanks *3 Energy Tanks *Morph Ball *Long Beam *Ice Beam *Varia Suit *Morph Ball Bombs Bosses None Enemies *Mellow *Zeb *Zoomer *Skree *Waver *Ripper *Rio *Geega *Sidehopper File:OriginalMorph.gif File:Startoff.gif In Zero Mission Manual "Brinstar is covered in rock formations and is home to an array of dangerous indigenous creatures." Powerups *10 Missile Tanks *3 Energy Tanks *1 Super Missile Tank *Morph Ball *Long Beam *Morph Ball Bombs *Varia Suit *Charge Beam Bosses *Deorem (miniboss) Enemies *Mellow *Zeb *Zoomer *Skree *Waver *Ripper *Rio *Bomb Parasite *Dessgeega *Sidehopper *X-78Q *Zebes Bio-Barrier File:Startoff2.gif File:RemakeMorph.gif File:RemakeEnergyTank.gif In Super Metroid Powerups *12 Missile Tanks *3 Super Missile Tanks *5 Energy Tanks *1 Reserve Tank *5 Power Bomb Tanks *Charge Beam *Spazer Beam *Varia Suit Bosses *Spore Spawn (miniboss) *Kraid (boss) Enemies *Beetom *Boyon *Dachora (inhostile) *Cacatac *Etecoon (inhostile) *Fire Flea *Ki-Hunter *Samus Eater *Sbug (causes no damage) *Yapping Maw *Zeela *Zoro File:SuperMorph.gif File:Energytanksuper.gif File:Overgrown.gif File:Supercharge.gif Sub areas -Note- These names come from the Super Metroid: Sound in Action CD. They designate the different areas of Brinstar. Upper Brinstar The "Overgrown With Vegetation Area" is home to many species of flora and fauna. There are many plants in the background that may be related to the Cyrlic Tree. This area is also the most maze-like. Spore Spawn inhabits this area. One notable location in this area is A Bridge Too Far. Lower Brinstar The "Red Soil Swampy Area" is more straightforward. The soil here is red possibly because of the fiery heat of Norfair below. The main shaft of this area faintly pulsates a violet color, the source of this light is unknown. There are also numerous pools of water here as well as many Samus Eaters. Kraid's Lair and Kraid himself also take up residence in this area (while Kraid's Lair lacks any of the red soil, the music from the area still plays up until a corridor two rooms before Kraid). Old Brinstar The area where Samus first appeared in Metroid. It is now mostly in ruins. The smallest part of Zebes, it is explored very early in the game. It is composed mostly of blue rock and is almost completely desolate. "Eyeball" security systems here detect Samus's presence after her arrival and alert the Space Pirates. Not all rooms in Brinstar are retained from Metroid. Only about three are kept, they are the starting room where Samus acquired the Morph Ball (curiously it is there again), the room leading down to the elevator to Kraid's Lair (the door to which is now blocked off, and replaced with a door leading to the first Missiles) and a corridor containing a large block with a small crevice that the Morph Ball can fit through (the door that used to be here is blocked off as well, and now has a Missile tank in its place). The Energy Tank that was hidden in one of the blocks in the ceiling in the first Metroid is there once again. In Super Smash Bros. series In Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, there is a stage based on Brinstar featuring rising and falling acid that damages fighters on contact, Zebetite-like structures holding up the platforms, and an unknown substance holding together two parts of the main stage, that can be destroyed by repeated attacks (although it will simply regenerate). The stage is based on the Planet Zebes stage from Super Smash Bros., essentially being a redesign of the original stage. The stage also appears in Melee's Adventure Mode, where the player must fight Samus Aran, then evacuate Zebes in 40 seconds or lose one stock life. This shaft bears resemblance to shafts in both Crateria and the Ceres Space Colony in Super Metroid. Kraid's Lair is also present as a stage, under the name "Brinstar Depths". Brinstar (Adventure Mode) Brinstar (Stage) Planet Zebes: Brinstar Depths Trivia *The original Brinstar theme is one of the most frequently remixed themes in the Metroid series. It has a total of 12 remixes. Themes This is the theme of Brinstar from the original Metroid: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8h7GyFdm2xw This is the theme of the jungle section of Brinstar in Super Metroid: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tVUYyVfydqY This is the theme of the red soiled section of Brinstar in Super Metroid: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zk7TGDmdt2U This is the theme of Brinstar in Metroid: Zero Mission: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hlrOAEr6dXc This is the theme of Brinstar in Tetris DS (used in Catch Mode): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9t6cyW93q34 Category:Brinstar